Three's Company
by Littleoblivion
Summary: JJ's about to turn 35, and she knows EXACTLY how she wants to celebrate. FFM, threesome, smut.


**(This is just a naughty little one shot that I needed to get out of my system. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did)**

Will LaMontagne Jr. was a good man. He had been a good son, a good brother. He hadn't been a good student, but he had still been respectful to his teachers and tried his best. He became a police officer to protect his community, to fight evil and champion good.

The moment he had met Jennifer Jareau, he had fallen a bit in love. No, that was stupid. You couldn't fall in love with someone you had just met. He had fallen in lust. Every single facet of his body had yearned for hers, called for him to sweep her up in his arms and kiss her until she couldn't remember any name but his.

He had fought this off, determined to remain a good man, not overstepping his boundaries. Instead, he waited until she had returned to Quantico and sent her an email, formally thanking her for their help. She had replied, and they had stumbled into a romance, spending stolen weekends together any chance they had. It was then that he had fallen in love, after finding out that under her beautiful exterior was an exceedingly wonderful woman.

Now they were together, with the greatest son who had ever existed. Henry was the sun he set his days by, and JJ was his moon. Every morning, he thanked God above for his wonderful little family.

He wished they were married of course. Call him old fashioned, but he wanted the whole ceremony, just as a way to sanctify the fact that this incredible woman had chosen to spend her life with him. But he had learned long ago that there was no talking JJ out of it when she had made up her mind.

This affected their sex life as well. The first time that JJ had surreptitiously brought him into her office and locked the door behind him, he had no idea what she had in mind. He had even tried to pull back from the hot kisses she pressed down his throat, warning that if she kept that up he wouldn't be held accountable for his actions.

"That's what I was hoping," she breathed into his ear.

"JJ," he panted, "someone... anyone could come by. They could see."

"This late? On a Friday night? Probably not." She began to pull his shirt from his pants.

"But what about cleaners? Security? Does Hotch ever actually leave this place?"

She dipped her hand inside of his pants. "If you're really that worried then you better hurry up." He had hissed as her hand closed around him, bucking his hips like a schoolboy, and had thrown caution to the wind, pulling her shirt over her head.

That was his first taste of her exhibitionist streak. Nothing got her going more than the thrill of almost being caught. Personally, it was a bit more risky than Will typically enjoyed. But when JJ would lean over in the middle of dinner and press her soaking wet panties into his hand and gesture with her head to follow her to the bathroom... well, any man who could resist that was much stronger than he was.

He ended up intertwined with her in the most inappropriate of places. Bar bathrooms, airplanes, the backseat of her SUV when they simply couldn't make it home, a deserted beach after nightfall, the back row of movie theaters... Very little was off limits.

They were approaching her 35th birthday when one night she turned over to face him in their bed. "I think I know what I want for my birthday," she told him, slowly dragging a finger down his chest.

He set aside his phone and ran his hand through her hair. "What's that, Cher?"

She bit her lip. "I don't know how you're going to react."

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Are... we killing someone?"

She rolled her eyes. "No."

"Then I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I want to invite someone over for the night."

He shrugged. "I don't see why that would be a problem."

"No Will. I want to invite someone into our bed."

She watched as her words processed in his mind. "You want... what? Why?"

She lifted her shoulders in an innocent shrug. "I don't know, just... I think it would be really hot."

Will sighed, scratching at the back of his head. "I don't know, Jayje. I don't know if I could sit here and watch another guy with his hands on you."

She wrinkled her forehead. "What?"

"I'm sorry; I think that might be too much for me."

"Will I don't want another man to touch me. Why would I when I have you?" She smiled and caressed his cheek.

"Well he's sure as hell not touching me!"

"Will, no." She began to laugh. "I promise babe, that's not what I want."

"Well it's gonna be awful boring for the dude who just has to sit and watch."

"Why are you assuming it's a dude?"

His eyes snapped over to hers. "You mean... another woman?"

"Well I'm not suggesting an alien."

"I... you... I don't know. I don't want to make love to anyone but you."

"Well we could set boundaries. What's okay, what's not. Everyone would be on the same page. Plus, do you really mean to tell me," she snuggled up closer to him, "that there's no teeny tiny part of you that hasn't thought about what it would be like to sleep with two women at once? What it would be like to see me with another woman?" All of his blood seemed to begin a downwards ascent and she laughed softly. "Or a not so tiny part of you."

"That's what you really want?"

"I don't know how to describe it. Just... the idea of someone watching the amazing things you do to me, of watching someone else fall apart because of your tongue..." she gave a little shiver. "Is that weird?"

Will bent over her and pressed a desperate kiss to her lips. "Not weird at all. Just ridiculously sexy." He kissed her again. "So where are we going to find this third person?"

JJ bit her lip mischievously. "I kind of already had someone in mind."

X

Emily Prentiss had no reason to think JJ had ulterior motives when she invited her out to lunch, but she was wrong. They talked about work and life for the majority of the meal before JJ sat down her napkin.

"So there's actually something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What's up?" Emily asked.

"So you know how my birthday's coming up? Will and I have something extra special on the agenda."

"Ooh la la! Do you need me to watch Henry?"

"Thanks but no, Penelope already claimed dibs. No, I wanted to ask... wow I don't know how to say this."

Emily grinned. "We've been friends for how many years now? Just say it."

"Well... I was wondering if you would want to come join us. For a night." Emily looked at her in shock. "And if that's not something you're interested in, that's totally fine, there's no pressure. And it won't change anything in our friendship either way so don't worry-"

"Why me?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Why me instead of someone else, instead of someone you don't know?"

"Exactly that. I know you. We work together and I trust you with my life. If I'm going to watch the love of my life go down on someone else, I want it to be you."

Emily ignored the faint heat in her cheeks that rose with JJ's blunt language. "The love of your life, huh? Remind me again why you two don't just get married?"

"I guess so it's slightly less weird when I propose potential threesomes," JJ replied with a slight laugh.

"I... wow. This isn't where I thought lunch was heading."

"Yeah sorry."

"So... would there be like... certain rules involved?"

JJ nodded and took another bite of her salad. "For sure. Wills not too crazy about the idea of having actual sex with another person, so it would be other types of... stimulation."

Emily raised one perfectly groomed eyebrow. "And you and I? Would there be stimulation there?"

It was JJ's turn to flush. "Um.. yes. If that's okay. Like I said if you don't want to, it's completely fine."

Emily grabbed her hand on the tabletop. "Hey. It's okay. I'm in."

"Oh! Alright. Then... I'll get back to you with a date."

"Sounds good." They both went back to their meals, a lot running through their minds.

X

When the doorbell rang, Will and JJ made eye contact.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" She asked.

He nodded. "I'll be fine, Cher."

"Okay... if anything changes just tell me."

JJ pulled open the door to reveal a nervous looking Emily.

"Hi." She pulled the strap of her bag higher on her shoulder.

"Hey come in." JJ shut the door behind her.

"Hey Emily."

"Hi Will." They shared a look, both of them clearly wondering how they had been talked into this.

"Uh, I'll take your coat."

"Do you want a glass of wine?" JJ asked as she walked to the kitchen.

"That would be great. Red, if you have it."

"Sure."

Emily and Will both took a seat at the kitchen bar. "So how's DC Metro?"

"We're doing okay. Actually been pretty slow the past few weeks which is nice. We reckon everyone must be out of town for summer holidays." JJ slid a glass of wine in front of Emily and took a drink from her own.

"Do you have to deal with tourists much?"

"Not for the most part. Not unless they show up and start murdering people. But then we usually call you guys." he grinned.

"Well we're always happy to help," she replied. She took a sip of wine and nervously fiddled with the stem. "So... how does this work?"

Will turned to look at his girlfriend, wondering the same thing.

"Uh... well I figured we would have a drink then head upstairs. And just... take everything slow." The other two nodded in silence. "And if at any point either of you want to stop, you just have to say so. Should we have some sort of code word-"

"Darlin' I think the word can just be 'stop.'

"Oh right." JJ laughed. "I guess I'm a little nervous too." They sipped their drinks, slowly finishing them off. When Will had drained the last of his Jack and Coke, JJ pushed away from the counter.

"Alright, let's go upstairs."

X

Once all three of them had filed into the master bedroom, Will gently shut the door. JJ perched on the edge of the bed and motioned for Emily to join her. Once she did, JJ made eye contact with Will.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll just start off… over here." He took a seat in the armchair in the corner of the room, where he would have a front row view. JJ nodded and looked back to Emily, who also gave her a nod.

JJ grabbed a hold of her hand and squeezed before taking a deep breath. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Emily's.

Emily couldn't help but immediately kiss back. JJ's lips were warm and soft and they moved fluidly against hers. She brought a cautious hand up to her cheek, letting her thumb run across her cheekbone before moving it further back to tangle in her long blonde hair.

JJ let her tongue dance along Emily's bottom lip before being granted access. Their kiss grew deeper, letting their tongues explore each other's mouths.

From his spot in the armchair, Will could already feel himself beginning to grow hard. Like just about every other red blooded male, there was something about watching two beautiful women together that immediately made his blood run hot. And this, getting to watch as JJ's hands slowly began to unbutton Emily's blouse… He couldn't believe he had ever been reluctant about this.

JJ pushed Emily's shirt off of her shoulders before letting her head dip to suck at the spot where her neck met her shoulder. Emily gasped at the sensation before reaching down and pulling JJ's sweater over her head. The two women pulled back to look at each other and couldn't help but laugh. How many times in their years working together had they seen each other in their bras? It had never been quite like this before.

Their lips found their way back together. Emily, gaining a little confidence, brought her hand to JJ's breast and began to squeeze and knead, pulling delicious moans from her friend. JJ brought her hands to the button of Emily's pants, unfastening them then beginning to tug them down her long legs. Once they were on the ground, she rolled them so that she was on top, straddling Emily's stomach.

"Is this okay?" she asked.

Emily quickly nodded and JJ began to kiss her way down her chest and stomach, tweaking her nipples through her bra as she went. She looked up one last time to get permission before tugging Emily's underwear down. As she settled herself between her legs, she looked over her shoulder at Will. He had one hand pressing hard on his groin, the other gripping the arm of the chair, his mouth hanging open. She gave him a wink before turning back and dragging her tongue through Emily's folds.

It's hard to say who let out the louder moan at her actions, Emily or Will. Emily's hands came down to clutch at her hair as she used her tongue to explore her depths. She moved higher, letting her tongue flick over Emily's clit then gently rolling it between her lips. Emily arched her back, squirming her hips impossibly closer to JJ.

After several minutes, JJ pulled back, grinning at Emily's half lidded eyes. She turned to Will, beckoning him forward with one finger. He immediately stood up from the chair, pulling his tee shirt over his head. He met her for a desperate kiss, a whine building in his throat as he tasted the other woman on JJ's mouth.

"Doesn't she taste great?" she murmured. She unbuckled his pants and pushed them down, letting him kick out of them. Once he was in his boxers she pulled back.

"Your turn." She shifted behind him and nudged him closer to where Emily was sprawled across their bed. He stared down at the brunette woman for the briefest of moments, but any nerves he'd had about this had gone out the window.

He took JJ's place, replacing her tongue with his own. Emily squeezed her eyes shut, clutching the blanket below her as he began to lap at her. JJ slowly pulled off her jeans and underwear, unable to stop herself from grinning at the sounds her boyfriend was pulling from her best friend. She shrugged out of her bra, leaving her completely bare, and crawled up the bed so that her head was level with Emily's.

"I told you he was an artist with his tongue," she teased. "All those girls' nights, you thought I was exaggerating, didn't you?" JJ watched as Will brought his hand up and slowly pushed two fingers deep inside of her, making Emily cry out.

"Oh my god! Holy fuck!"

"I know." JJ smirked. She reached beneath Emily and unfastened her bra, throwing it to the floor. She rolled her nipples between her fingers, meeting Emily for another hard kiss. After a few minutes, JJ could feel her body start to tense up and pulled away. She sucked one of her nipples into her mouth and gently bit down, sending Emily over the edge with a loud wail. Will pulled his mouth away from her core, gently rubbing her through her orgasm. Once she came down, Will moved higher up on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

JJ kissed him deeply before shifting down and pulling off his boxers, taking him fully into her mouth. He groaned and let his hands run through her hair. She slowly began to move up and down, building up speed. Suddenly she felt Emily's hands on her hips, pressing her upwards until she was on her knees. Will watched, gasping for breath as Emily smoothed her hands along his girlfriend's back, gazing between her legs with frank appreciation. She looked up at him and they shared the briefest of smiles before Emily dropped down behind JJ, letting her tongue dip between her legs.

The contact made JJ hum around Will, the vibrations making him buck up into her mouth. They stayed in this position for several minutes, the room filled with groans and small sighs of pleasure. Finally Will tapped JJ on the shoulder.

"Jay… I'm gonna… I want to cum inside of you." She pulled her mouth off of him, ready to move so he could thrust inside of her, but just then Emily brought her hand around to rub at her clit, taking her breath away. Will watched in rapt fascination at the look of sheer pleasure that crossed her face.

"Yes, right… Yes. More." she panted. Her eyes squeezed shut and she bit down on her lip so hard he was sure she would draw blood. He buried his hands in her hair.

"Let it out, Jayje. Tell me how good it feels," he growled.

"Oh my… Fuck. Baby she feels so good. So fucking good…" Then she tipped over the edge, her mouth dropping open, issuing forth one of the filthiest moans he had ever heard, and he somehow grew even harder. When she came down, Emily pulled back, wiping her mouth a satisfied smile.

He gently pushed JJ so that she was lying on her back, trying to catch her breath. He tried to move between her legs right as Emily tried to move to the head of the bed. They awkwardly tried to move around each other before beginning to laugh. Will leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek, then got off the bed, walking around to give her room. As he did, JJ came back onto her knees, gently maneuvering Emily so that she was leaning against the headboard like Will had been. Emily immediately bent her knees and spread her legs, giving JJ plenty of room. As JJ came onto all fours between her legs, Will came behind her, spreading her knees a little wider. He slowly pushed inside of her, feeling like he might cum immediately at how hot and wet she was. JJ moaned at the sensation, then dropped her head to nibble at Emily's clit, making the brunette sigh and bring her hands up to play with her breasts.

Will slowly began to speed up his pace, rolling his hips with increasing need. Each thrust pushed JJ a bit further into Emily, making both women cry out. He brought his hand around and began to rub at her clit with his fingers, pushing her closer to her second orgasm. In return, she brought her hand up and pushed three of her fingers deep inside of Emily, focusing her mouth on her clit. Emily's thighs began to shake, pressing around JJ"s head before she came with a cry that surely could have woken the neighbors. JJ followed just a few seconds later, intoxicated by the taste of Emily's juices and the amazing feeling of Will between her legs. Will came last, unable to pull his eyes away from the women in front of him.

They all held their positions for a moment, trying to catch their breath and regain their bearings. Finally, JJ raised her head from between Emily's legs. Will pulled out of her and they moved so that they were lying on the bed next to their friend, all of them completely exhausted.

"Well Cher, was it everything you thought?" Will asked his girlfriend.

"Are you kidding? That was… Holy shit. That was better than anything I could have imagined." She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She turned to her other side and linked her fingers with Emily's. "How are you?"

"Dead." All three of them laughed. "No but that was… good God. So amazing."

"You can stay the night if you want. Either in here or in the guest room. Well, if that's okay with you?" She addressed the last question to Will who nodded.

"Well I definitely don't think I'm in any condition to drive," Emily joked. She squeezed JJ's hand. "Happy birthday, Jayje."

"Happy birthday, Cher."

"Thanks," JJ told them with a satisfied sigh. "But you know what I have to do now?"

"What's that?" Will asked.

"Figure out how the hell I'm going to top this for my 36th birthday." They all laughed as they made their way below the covers, Will leaning over to turn off the lamp.


End file.
